Réve réaliste
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Où je suis. Je me rappelles plus de rien. Aides-moi. En cours chapitre5. Pour le moment T puis M. Fic terminer
1. Chapter 1

Titre:Rêve réaliste

Pairing : Peter/Neal

Romance and mysterious

Peter cligna des yeux, une ou deux fois, regardant autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il était arrivé et plus important : Pourquoi était-il ici?

Tout ce qu'il se souvenait était qu'il avait bu de la bière...Ou peut-être du whisky...

Puis tout-à-coup, il prit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il se sentait comme si son cerveau était tout engourdi.

Regardant avec les yeux plissés à cause de la forte lumière, il voyait une table avec des chaises, une terrasse pas si inconnue que cela.

Il sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit Neal en train d'émerger du sommeil.

Peter fut pris de panique:

"-Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… "

…

"-Hum… Laisse-moi voir : on est dans un lit et nu presque comme au jour de notre naissance." Dit Peter, sérieusement paniqué.

"Bon raisonnement."Approuva Neal.

"Encore une chose, je ne me souviens pas de la soirée."Répliqua l'agent.

"C'est vrai ! Moi, je sais qu'on avait assez bu pour ne pas aller travailler, le lendemain. Peter, hier tu m'as tellement fait rire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un vrai comique ! »

"Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Tu peux m'expliquer : Pourquoi on est nu !"

"Ah ! Cela, par contre c'est de ma faute. Hier comme tu étais ivre, je t'ai proposé un strip-poker. » AAAAH! Dit Neal, nerveusement.

"Neal ! Tu plaisantes, non ?! " S'effara Peter.

Neal fit non de la tête.

"Oh ! Élisabeth !"

"Ah ! Ce n'est que, maintenant, que tu te rappelles de ta femme !"Rit Neal.

"N'en rajoute pas. Tu vas m'entendre après m'avoir donné une aspirine pour le mal de tête."

Neal se leva pour aller chercher un comprimé quand subitement, il semble avoir mal aux jambes et aux bras.

Il s'effondra par terre. Il entendit Peter crier son nom mais il voulait juste ignorer cette voix stridente et dormir à jamais.

Peter appela une ambulance. Avant que les secours n'arrivèrent, il s'habilla.

Il accompagna Neal à l'hôpital.

…..

Pov Neal :

"-Neal ! Réveille-toi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends, Neal ?"

J'entendais des voix qui m'appelaient. Je connaissais cette voix mais j'essayais de bouger mes lèvres. Mais sans succès.

"-Il ne va pas se réveiller. Pas, après cette accident."

"-Je sais, mais si j'avais pu éviter l'eff..."

"-Ne te tracasse pas à cause de cet accident maintenant il faut juste espérer"

"Oui, tu as raison. Merci Diana."

"-Comment va-t-il ?"

"-Je ne peux vous répondre maintenant. Ce que je peux vous dire est qu'il est très instable. »

Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Je me sentais bien : pourquoi cette fois s'inquiétait-on pour moi ?

Fin Pov

"-Docteur ! On est en train de le perdre ! Il part vers ce rêv.."

Ils coururent vers la chambre sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il était trop tard.

"-Neal"

Il commença à ouvrir les yeux : Une forte lumière vint agresser

ses yeux et il les referma.

Peter tira les rideaux pour que Neal fût plus à l'aise.

"-Hey ! Mon grand, tout va bien ?"

"-Oui, je crois, Peter. Je pourrai avoir de l'eau, s'il te plaît ?" dit-il, d'une voix pâteuse.

"-Oui, bien sûr. Tiens."

Neal but l'eau et s'installa plus confortablement.

"-Peter, je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un."

"-Tu te trompes. J'étais seul ici."

« -Tu en es sûr ? Car j'ai entendu une femme parler avec toi."

« -Non, c'était qui?"

"-Hum… Elle s'appelle ... Diana, voila."

"-Je ne la connais pas."

"-Pourtant j'avais cru…"

"-Allons, oublions ça. Maintenant que tu es réveillé et en bonne santé, on peut rentrer chez nous."

"-Chez nous ?"

« -Tu as l'air surpris."

"-Je me souviens pas qu'on était ensemble...J'ai l'impression que je vivais dans un rêve."

"-Ce n'est rien, Neal. Le médecin a dit que tu aurais des séquelles à cause de cet accident."

« -Quel accident ?"

"-On était en train d'aller manger quand tu t'es souvenu d'avoir oublié ton manteau à l'étage. Tu es allé le chercher mais quand tu as commencé à descendre, notre chien est passé devant toi. Tu as voulu l'éviter mais tu es tombé en te cognant la tête, sur le bord des marches d'escaliers."

"-Oh ! "

Neal toucha sa tête mais ne sentit aucune trace.

"-Neal, au moins, tu te souviens de moi."

"-Bien sûr. Mais pas d'être ensemble : Je pensais que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"-Neal, on est ensemble depuis 4 ans."

Neal le regarda bizarrement : C'était vraiment étrange qu'il ne souvenait pas de son compagnon alors qu'il se rappelait seulement de ses amis.

…..

"-Neal, ne fait pas confiance à ce que tu vois. Même m..."

Il entendit encore cette voix. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit personne.

Peter posa sa main sur son bras et il sursauta.

"-Ça va?"

"-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On rentre."

Neal s'habilla et commença à sortir. Quant à Peter, son sourire s'effaça un instant puis l'agent alla rejoindre Neal pour rentrer à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal essaie de s'habituer à sa vie d'autrefois: Même s'il a des doutes à propos de Peter et de tout le reste.

Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Il entendait toujours cette voix dans son rêve. Il savait que c'était la voix de Peter mais comme venant d'un lointain souvenir.

Comme s'il lui demandait de revenir.

A chaque fois qu'il dormait, cette voix revenait plus pressante… Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Aujourd'hui, a été son premier jour de travail après l'accident.

Peter était en train de l'attendre en bas. Avec précaution, Neal descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Peter pour le petit-déjeuner.

Puis, ils commencèrent à sortir pour aller au bureau du FBI. C'était un long trajet.

«-Bonjour Patron, bonjour Neal.» Dit Jones

«-Bonjour.» répondirent les deux arrivés.

Ils saluèrent et montèrent vers le bureau de Peter.

«-Aujourd'hui, on va travailler sur les cas de fraude immobilier.» Dit Jones

«-Encore.»Dit Peter

….

Ils commencèrent à discuter. Neal était perdu.

Il ne savait que faire. Alors quand il voulut sortir, Peter le prit par les bras et demanda à Jones de sortir.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

«-Je ne sers à rien ici.» Fit Neal.

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

«-Tu a peur que je m'échappe?»Répliqua Caffrey.

Neal attaqua avec une autre question sans répondre:

«-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je ne voulais pas que tu restes seul à la maison. Ça fait 7 semaines et moi je m'inquiète pour toi.»

«-Je sais mais je vais bien.»

«- Écoute, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, rien n'avancera .Maintenant j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler. Soit tu sors, soit tu t'assieds tranquillement.»Ordonna Peter.

….

Neal était abasourdit de ce que venait de dire Peter. Il se sentit mal: Peter n'essayait pas de le comprendre.

Neal avait peur et lui, Peter, ne le voyait pas.

Alors il s'assoit sans dire un mot pendant toute la journée.

La fin de la journée arriva. Peter et son équipe réussirent à attraper le fraudeur.

Neal attendait Peter dans son bureau. Il avait mal à la tête.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura une phrase:

"-La vie et la mort sont proches. Si tu ne te dépêches pas de faire le bon choix, alors tout sera perdu à jamais".

Neal se tourna pour voir cette personne mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Peut-être était-ce une hallucination ?

Mais il avait cette impression qui lui serrait le cœur.

Il voulait des réponse mais il savait que seule une personne était capable de lui répondre...

«-Neal tu vas bien?»

Neal sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Peter.

«-Oui, je vais bien. Est-ce que tu as terminé ton rapport?»

«-Oui, on peut rentrer chez nous.»

Neal hocha la tête, se leva mais sans lui laisser le temps de sortir, Peter le prit et l'embrassa.

«-Ça m'a manqué».

Neal était, comme dirait-on, surprit. Peter lui sourit et son compagnon rougit.

«-Allez, on y va.»

«-O…Oui, Peter.»

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Peter avec calme et Neal, soulagé.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Neal ne pouvait plus dormir : La nuit, il entendait des bruits, parfois des voix.

Mais il y avait toujours cette voix douce qui l'appelait. Cette voix qui l'attirait vers un autre monde, comme si celle-ci ne lui appartenait pas.

Cette voix, qu'il entendait, était triste et pleine d'espoir.

Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait d'agir. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Il avait très mal. Il trouvait bizarre que cette douleur venait toujours à la même heure.

Il regarda sa chambre. Il avait l'impression qu'il était enfermé. Il était dans le noir. Le soleil ne se reflétait plus, mais ce que Neal n'eut pu remarquer était que le soleil était d'une couleur bizarre.

Il y avait des fragments qui tombaient du ciel : Des cendres.

L'air devenait irrespirable. Pourtant Neal ne remarquait rien.

S'il avait regardé par la fenêtre, il aurait pu voir quelque chose le regarder : Ces yeux étaient rouges, ses vêtements noirs et il y avait quelque chose dans les mains. Quand Neal regardait, il n'était plus là.

Tout-un-coup, il sentit une douleur insoutenable. Il s'effondra au sol. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Ces bras, sa tête, tout en lui était une douleur infernale.

Il essaya de crier mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait mal à la gorge puis il tomba dans les pommes.

…

« -Patron, il faut vous reposer. » Fit Diana.

« -Non Diana, il faut que je reste avec lui.

-Mais c'est trop tard.

-Ne dites jamais ça. Il faut qu'il revienne.

-Mais il ne reprend pas conscience, patron. Ils nous donnent 24 heure tout au plus. Je suis désolée.

-Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il m'... »Peter ne finit pas sa phrase car quelqu'un entra :

« -Bonjour je suis le docteur Williams. »

« -Bonjour, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Fit Peter.

-Je ne pourrais pas vu dire. C'est très complexe.

-Comment ça?

-On essaye mais rien n'y fait. »

« -Neal, où es- tu ? On a besoin de toi. Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » S'écria Peter.

« -Je suis désolée, patron mais Neal est très loin de nous.

-Pourquoi il ne peut pas venir ? C'est comme s'il voulait s'échapper d'ici…

-Pourtant ce qu'il fait. »Répliqua Diana.

…

« -Je sais. Merci docteur William. »

« -De rien et un dernier mot dans les archives, j'ai vu quelque chose écrit pour vous.

-C'était quoi?

-« La vie et la mort sont proches. Si tu ne te dépêches pas de faire le bon choix, alors tout sera perdu à jamais. » Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non, pas du tout. Peut-être c'est l'un de ces livres qu'il adore écrire. La fiction et la réalité avec lui n'est pas bon. C'est quelqu'un de très spontané mais très dangereux. Il est fou. Ne crois pas à ce que tu entends. » Fit Peter.

…..

Neal revenait doucement de son cauchemar. Il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Il avait l'impression d'être projeté dans un tourbillon noir.

Sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal. Dans son rêve, il était dans le corps d'une autre personne : Comme une projection astrale.

Cette personne était plein d'angoisse et de remords. Neal souffrait de ne pourvoir rien faire. Pourtant la réponse était sous ses yeux.

Il entend quelqu'un montait les escaliers et ouvrir la porte. Cette personne s'assit à sa droite et vint poser une main sur sa joue.

Cette personne était tellement surprise qu'elle posa sa main sur son front. Elle l'appela doucement sans le brusquer.

Neal commença à ouvrir les yeux et posa son regard dans celui de Peter.

« -Neal t'es brûlant de fièvre.

-N'importe quoi, je vais bien.

-Tu ne vas pas bien et je le vois. Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi m' occuper de toi.

-Peter …

-Neal.

-D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Je suis tout à toi. »

Neal rougit sous le regard bienveillant de Peter.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis d'accord pour que tu prennes soin de moi. Mais pas pour « ça » et je veux dire... »

….

Neal arrêta de parler pour voir le sourire de Peter s'agrandir.

« -Neal, j'avais compris. Allez, rallonge- toi. Je vais te chercher de l'eau. »

Peter revint dans la chambre et trouva Neal complètement dévasté, en train de pleurer.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je n'en peux plus, Peter. Je n'sais plus où donner de la tête. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est un rêve éveillé. Pourtant quand je te vois avec ce sourire, je doute de moi. C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Si je n'avais pas croisé ta route, jamais je serai ici avec toi. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de toi mais ... Je n'sais pas comment m'exprimer. Tu m'étouffes. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Neal…

-Non, sors d'ici s'il te plait, laisse-moi. Je veux juste être seul. Je t'en prie.

-Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je m'occupe de ta fièvre. Après, je pourrais partir.

-Tu me le promets ?

-OUI. »

Peter le prit dans ses bras et le commença à caresser son dos. Il l'allongea dans le lit et vint le rejoindre. Neal posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Et commença à dormir mais Peter l'en empêcha :

« -Neal, il ne faut pas.

-Pourquoi ? Dis moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais. Alors dis- moi : Ce monde est bien réel ou non ? »

Neal ne put terminer sa phrase que Peter l'embrassa. Il s'arrêta et dit :

« -Demain je te dirais. Promis. »

Neal hocha la tête et commença à dormir. Peter entendit quelqu'un dans la chambre : Il regarda et tomba sur un regard rouge :

« -Bonsoir

-Je te donne encore 24 heures pour qu'il soit à moi, sinon…

-Il n'a rien à faire ici. Je vous en prie : Laissez le partir. Il n'a rien fait.

-Si, il a commis un péché grave. Il faut qu'il paye. Je suis envoyé ici, juste pour si vous essayez de fuir. Je vous retrouverais. »

Il disparut comme il était venu. Peter ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait rester près de Neal. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas de cet endroit.

Demain, il lui dirait. Pour l'instant, il s'installa à côté de Neal, l'embrassa et alla retrouver son amour dans ces rêves où il ne devait pas y être.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

suite

J'espère que vous allez aime

POV Neal

Je m'avance vers cette salle obscure sans fenêtres, juste une chaise et un lit. Je me sens piégé par toutes ces personnes qui veulent la vérité que je ne connais pas moi-même. Je me rappelle juste des flashs : Peter en train de crier mon prénom. Je le vois encore ses yeux rouge sang en train d'essayer de me tuer. Je me voyais courir a bout de souffle mais pourtant il réussi à me coincer chaque pas, chaque cachette, il me trouvait toujours. J'entends encore des bribes de leur conversation.

"Laisse-moi du temps."

"Non, il est temps d'en finir." Je le vois encore essayer de me protéger. J'avais tellement peur, il avait vendu plutôt mon âme. Comment il a osé. Lui que j'aimais tellement, je rentre dans la salle, je m'allonge sur le lit. Une personne dont je ne connaissais pas le nom vient me mettre un masque. Je sais où je vais pourtant je n'ai pas envie. Toute cette peur qu'il m'a encombré. Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner dans cet endroit paradisiaque. Je n'ai plus le droit mais je le fais pour ma survie. Je sens mes yeux se fermer lentement. Peut-être si je retourne je ne reviendrais jamais.

" Il va revenir." Essaye-t-il de se convaincre

"Oui. C'est juste des rêves"

"Mais depuis quatre mois il est dans le coma. Il ne sait plus quelle est sa réalité."

"Peut-être mais il a juste besoin de se rappeler de quelqu'un d'important, toi Peter."

"Mais..."

"Venez patron. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Il saura faire le bon choix."

"J'espère que tu as raison sinon..."

"Je sais."

"Rappelle-toi de moi maintenant."

Soudain Neal se réveilla le cœur lourd. Oui, maintenant il se souvient. Comment a-t-il pu être imbécile a ce point. Jamais Peter ne serait à lui et Diana qui avait disparu de son univers. Comment a-t-il pu imaginer qu'une seule seconde que cette vie était la sienne. Il commença à rigoler jusqu'à avoir mal aux côtes puis d'un coup il pleura à chaudes larmes. Il commença à douter comment il rentrera chez lui, il ne se rappelait pas de l'endroit. Avec les semaines qui sont passées sa mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut. Il sortit du lit, essuya ses larmes avant de descendre déterminé à avoir des réponses à son bien aimé Peter.

"Peter comment as-tu pu me mentir."

"Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix." dit-il en baissant les yeux

"On a toujours le choix."

"Je sais et moi j'ai choisi de te protéger" dit Peter plus confiant

"Ce sont mes choix pas les tiens. Tu n'avais pas le droit." dit Neal énervé

"Neal! C'était mon devoir." Neal s'approcha de lui , les larmes aux yeux et le gifla avec force.

"Neal!"

"Ne m'approche pas. Dis moi juste la vérité."

"Je t'aime."

"Non, c'est juste des mensonges. Il n'y a rien d'amour ici. Je peux te le jurer."

"Je t'en prie." dit-il en s'approchant de Neal

"J'ai dis ne m'approche pas, dis moi juste la vérité."

"Tu es ici parce que ta vie est en danger, le jour ou je t'ai ramené..."

"La suite j'ai besoin." Mais Peter ne répondit pas, Neal perdit patience. Il s'approcha de lui , l'attrapa par la main et le bascula sur le canapé avec lui au dessous. Peter était choqué par sa soudaine attitude mais il comprenait. C'était de sa faute. Il n'a pas pu le protéger et le sacrifice ce qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité quand Neal était arrivé dans son monde. Pourtant ils doivent toujours la vérité mais quand il l'a vu si vulnérable, Peter n'a pas pu. Peter ne voulait pas le voir en peine, en colère, en désespoir et le dégout dans ses yeux en ce moment.

"Peter je t'en supplie, dis moi. J'en peux plus." dit-il son visage encré dans le cou de Peter

"Neal, tu n'étais pas destiné à venir ici. Tu as eu un accident, mais ...bizarrement tu es ici en même temps dans la réalité."

"Alors c'est pour ça que j'entends la voix de mon Peter."

"Oui. Mais tu ne veux pas mourir, je l'ai vu. Dis moi Neal il y a quelque chose qui te retiens."

"A bon , quoi." dit-il en rougissant

"J'ai crée ce monde pour toi."dit-il en souriant

"Mais il n'est pas parfait."

"Oui à cause de ton Peter." Neal sourit à sa remarque et se calma un peu. Il se leva et s'assit.

Le silence revient calmement, ils se regardèrent.

"Dis moi comment sortir d'ici."

"Tu n'as pas envie de rester, ici tu peux m'avoir sans ma femme."

"Je sais mais si je reste je vais mourir et eux vont souffrir." Neal soupire et demanda. "Quel est ton véritable nom?"

"Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi"

"Parce que sinon tu resteras a jamais ici." Neal comprit et réfléchit.

"OK"dit-il déçu

...

"Mais"

"N'insiste pas." Il hocha la tête

"Voila la solution." Neal le regarda

"Si tu pars d'ici, tu te souviendras plus de ce monde et les moments que tu as passé avec moi. Réfléchit bien." dit-il en embrassant Neal une dernière fois et à jamais.


	5. Chapter 5: La fin du rêve réaliste

J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite et fin...

Neal pensait et repensait aux mots dites par Peter. Il ne savait plus quoi choisir. Il c'est que s'il delaisse ce monde, il ne pourrais plus avoir Peter pour lui tout seul. Mais il y avait cette voix qui l'ppellait implorait de revenir, il ne savait plus quoi faire alors il décida de réfléchir le lendemain. Il dormit poing fermé jusqu'au matin. Cette fois il n'a pas entendu cette voix masculine l'appellait maintenant il était sure que c'était un homme. Il se lève, prend un docuhe et rejoint Peter dans la cuisiner. Ils disent bonjour, Neal était un peu nerveux choisir entre sa vie réel et sa vie d'ici, c'était difficile. C'était déplorable même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir dans le monde réel mais il voulait être avec Peter. Mais il ne fait pas parce qu'il sait que son Peter réel serait triste qu'il abondonne maintenant alors il pris une décision. Peter qui était assit à l'autre bout de la table soupire. Il avait compris, Neal a fait son choix. Il se lève de sa chaise et vient le rejoindre.

" C'est bon, tu es sure ce que tu veux?"

" Oh oui, je ne pourrais jamais te blessait."

"Je sais. Mais sa me fait mal de te savoir loin de moi."

" Je suis désolé, j'étais content d'être avec toi c'est vrai. Mais c'était égoiste de ma part. Je veux plus te voir souffrir." Peter sourit

" Alors tu as comprit."

"Oh oui, désolé d'avoir mis du temps." Peter le bras par le cou et ramener vers son visage. Il pose délicatements ses lèvres sur s'eux de Neal. Ils s'embrassent passionnément.

" Alors près a partir" Neal hocha la tête en le regardant. Il se lève et Peter le prend dans ses bras.

" Je t'aime tellement Peter." dit Neal en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il respire son odeur.

" Moi aussi, je t'aime." Il embrasse Nel sur la tête. " Si je pouvais changer les choses mais je peux pas."

"Je sais mais je me demande comment tu as fait?"

"Sa c'est mon secret."

Il guide Neal vers sa chambre. Ils rentrent tous les deux et Peter ferme la porte. Il le guide vers le lit et le pose dessous.

" Tu le veux vraiment."

"Oui c'est ma dernier fois avant la fin alors laisse moi profité encore de tes bras et de tes baises." Peter hocha juste la tête. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise gris de Neal, un par un. Neal faisait de même avec son compagnon. Ils se regardent quelques instant avant de s'embrasser. Ils devaient le faire pour eux, pour qu'il soit graves à jamais en Neal. Il enlève la chemise de Neal puis avec ses mains il parcours le torse du jeune homme. Il enlèva aussi son pantalon et il fit de même. Ils se regardaient passionnement. Peter l'embrassa à nouveau, son menton, son cou en laissant des marques puis son torse. Il mordit et lécha ses tétons. Neal gémit de douleur et de plaisir en même tant. Il regardait l'homme qui était audessous de lui. Peter était magnifique, ses yeux l'envoye de longue frisson dans le corps. Ils ont enlevaient leur derniers vêtements. Peter laisse ses doigts parcourir le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il se cambra, frottant son sexe contre le sien. Peter gémit, perdu dans son envie de lui, dans son odeur des plus délicieuses. Sa main empoigna sa verge.

" Peter...oui"

POV Peter

Il fit de même avec le mien. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Je faisais attention de le laisser respirer… pour mieux l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses doigts brûlants le long de ma verge me ranimaient comme jamais. Je me sentais si vivant. Sa chaleur contre mon corps … sa main me caressant, son odeur, ses soupirs… je ne sus ce qui eut raison de moi mais j'arrête à temps et Neal gronde se qui fais me sourire.

POV Normal

Puis il commence a le préparer alors doucement, restant attentif à ses soupirs, ses gémissements ou de douleur, ne voulant pas lui faire du mal. Lorsque il sent Neal se détendre complètement, murmurant des mots doux il pénétra d'un geste lent puis resta immobile quelques minute, laissant le temps à Neal de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Neal gémit de douleur à cette intrusion, et respira difficilement, tout en essayant de se calme. Il doutait bien que cela ferait mal au début, il put donc se détendre laissant son corps s'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui. Lorsque enfin la douleur changea en vague de plaisir, il commença à onduler des hanches, faisant ainsi comprendre au seigneur du temps qu'il pouvait y aller. Rory s'embrasa de désir. Son partenaire allait et venait entre ses reins, alternant douceur et force, percutant violemment la prostate de Neal qui hurlait de plaisir à chaque fois. Peter sentit le moment ou il allait venir comme son amant en dessous de lui. Soudain une vague de plaisir intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu le traversa. Neal ne tarda pas à le suivre, en disant le nom du docteur dans un râle d'extase. Ils reviennent à la réalité. Neal vient se blottir contre Peter qui s'empressa de l'accueillir. Ils s'embrassent, le sommeil les rattrapa ensuite. Peter se leva en premier en embrassant Neal ce qu'il le fait se réveillé.

" La nuit va bientôt tomber. Tu es près."

" Oui Peter plus que jamais." Ils s'embrassent encore une fois puis une lumière blanche est apparu. Les yeux de Neal se sont fermés, il pouvait plus voir.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passer, Peter?" dit Neal paniquer.

" Oh juste ton heure." dit-il déçu de ne pas avoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

" Mais comment?"

"Oh IL a trouvé un moyen de te ramener plutôt."

" Je suis désolé Peter. Je pens..."

"Tais-toi et embrasse moi." Neal vient le rejoindre toujours les yeux fermé, il lève sa main et le pose sur le corps de Peter. Il la guide jusqu'à son visage et approche. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois, leur journée était magnifique. Il gardera sa à jamais dans son coeur.

" Je t'aime Peter."

"Moi aussi." Puis plus rien il n'y avait plus de lumière, plus de Neal. Peter s'assoit sur le lit et regarde dans la rue et sourit.

" Les ténêbres. Alors tu as réussis. Je t'aime." dit-il avant de disparaitre dans le noir totale.

Il était inquièt, il ne bougeait plus, il y avait que le bruit de la machine. Il avait peur, il attendait. Pourquoi maintenant, il prié pour qu'il s'en sorte. Les médecin avaient un air grave sur leur visage, il voulait pas savoir pas maintenant. Un de ces médecin est venu le voir. Il resta silencieux ne voulant pas brisé le silence. Mais le médecin a décidé autrement. Il avait juste envie de pleurait, pourquoi...

" Il est réveillé." dit seulement le médecin et il a compris. Il se leva rapidement et couru a travers les couloirs jusqu'à arrivé dans cette chambre maudite où il a passé tout son temps. Il ouvre doucement et là il le voit.

" Bonjour Peter." sourit Neal un peu fatigue, sa voix était un peu eteinte mais il sourié pour lui. Il était soulagé de le revoir.

...

" Neal enfin tu daignes à te réveiller." dit Peter en s'approchant de lui. Il avait peur de rêver mais quand il s'assit sur le lit à coté de Neal et qu'il le prend dans ses bras, ce n'est plus un rêve. " Tu m'as tellement fait peur."

"Je suis désolé Peter. Franchement je me rappelle même plus de ce qui s'est passé?" Peter le regarde nerveusement avant de parler.  
" Tu te rappelles du jour on a trop bu et que le lendemain on était chez toi.", Neal fait oui de la tête," Ensuite on est sorti pour aller à ma voiture mais le temps que tu traverse une voiture t'a percuté."

" Je me rappelle vraiment pas de ce jour et tant mieux sauf ton strip-poker. Raaaaah."Neal rit un bon moment avant de commencer à tous. Peter le ramenait de l'eau.  
"Merci." avant de boire, il but jusqu'à ne plus avoir de l'eau dans le verre.  
" Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" dit Peter "Oh ce n'est rien juste..." Neal essaye de trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire mais ne trouva pas de mot mais continua, "Tu sais c'est bizarre même si je me souviens plus de mon rêve. J'attendais toujours une voix m'appelle ou me disait de luter. Dis-moi la vérité." dit Neal en fixant Peter qui devient mal à l'aise, " est-ce que c'est toi?" dit-il en souriant.  
" Oui." il dit simplement mais Neal lui souta dessous, il ne put dire aucun mot ensuite.  
Ils restèrent des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Neal a pris au même temps qu'il a dormi jusqu'à 6 mois. Il était choqué le pauvre. Ils ont rit jusqu'à ce que leur de visite ce terminer. Ils se disent au revoir. Neal alla ce coucher mais un flash de son rêve revient lui hanter mettre c'était tellement rapide qu'il ne put le conserver.

Les jours suivants Neal était rétabli près à se mettre au boulot mais chaque nuit un rêve lui hantait, chaque matin il se réveillait en sueur. Il se voyait avec Peter entrain de faire l'amour même s'il sait que s'est impossible. Il a repris doucement le travaille en se ménageant. Peter était toujours compréhensif lorsqu'il ne venait pas. Les jours ont passé et Peter était préoccupé par le comportement de Neal. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, Neal était en train de s'éloigner de lui. Et Peter n'éprouvait pas cette attitude alors il a pris une journée pour lui pour aller parler avec lui.

Il coupe la voiture et sonna. June vient l'ouvrir la porte. Ils parlent quelques instants avant que Peter ne monte les escaliers pour trouver son fuguer.

- Neal, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
- Oh oui, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis?  
- Bah...je vois de quoi tu parles.  
- Neal arrêté de te comporte comme un enfant. Viens t'assoir avec moi.  
Neal hésita quelques instants avant de s'installer à coté de Peter. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte de sa chambre mais ce monsieur laoubliger sinon il allé le casse.  
- Alors est-ce que tu es près.  
- De quoi?  
- Neal  
- D'accord. Mais c'est très vague comme un rêve. Comment tu peux m'obliger.  
- Simple, je veux une réponse et tu sais que j'aime par quand tu mens.  
Ils se regardent en chien de faïence avant que Neal ne baisse les yeux.  
- Tu sais...ne le prends pas mal mais... Non je peux pas.  
- Quoi Neal dis-moi...  
- Peter...non, je n'ai pas le courage. Je suis égoïste, je préfèrerais être dans le coma que d'être ici.  
- Neal comment tu peux dire ça? J'ai veiller sur toi nuit et jour alors ne dit plus jamais ça. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as?  
- Vraiment parce que après tu pourrais me déteste.  
- Je cours le risque et puis je ne pourrais plus être surpris.

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire mais je t...t'aime. Ne me crie pas dessous, c'est ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est mon coeur alors s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas. Je te demande juste de me comprendre.  
- Oh Neal alors c'est ça. Bien sure que je te déteste pas. Tu es mon collègue, je ne suis pas sur de t'aimer comme tu m'aimais mais je te promets de ne pas de blesser.  
- C'est vrai.  
Peter fait oui de la tête et Neal saute sur lui, heureux. Neal était tellement heureux qu'il embrassa Peter sur les lèvres.  
- Désole...  
- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu peux bien descendre? Dit Peter mal à l'aise.  
- Oh oui.  
Ils sont d'autre chose choses moins importantes jusqu'à ce que Peter sur un coup de tête l'embrasse. Neal était tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas. Mais ensuite il approfondit le baiser échange avec son amant si on peut dire.  
- Pourquoi? Dit Neal plein d'espoir mais il savait aussi qu'il était marié avec une gentille femme exceptionnelle.  
- Je sais pas comme ça...d'accord, tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vous. J'ai senti au plus profond de moi que tu étais spécial pour moi. Bien sûr tu étais un escroc et tu es toujours mais je réussis pas à t'enlève de ma tête.  
- C'est vrai. Dit Neal d'une voix d'enfant. Neal l'embrasse encore une fois, c'était doux et passionnel.  
- Je sais pas comment gérer ce sentiment nouveau ni ma femme. Je sais pas quoi? Dit Peter perdu.  
- Je sais moi aussi au début j'étais perdu parce qu'il y avait ta femme. Tu l'aimes tellement qu'elle est devenu pour moi un rival. Je t'aime... Ne dit rien, je t'oblige pas.  
Mais Peter ne l'écoute pas, il s'approcha de lui. Il le prend par la taille et le fait bascule sur le canapé. Neal poussa un crit pas très masculin. Le temps s'était arrêté pendant cet instant. On attendait rien juste les bruits des vêtements tombés au sol. Le corps de Peter se frotter contre celui de Neal. Ils étaient plus qu'un, un seul être. Les gémissements de Neal remplissent cette chambre vite. Ils étaient en harmonie, un seul être. Lorsque les crochet sont sonné ils partent au septième ciel.  
- Neal... Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi mais tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux.  
Quoi, Neal ne comprenait plus rien mais qu'est-ce que? C'était juste un rêve portant sa paressait réelle.

- Ça va mon pote.  
- Oui Mozzie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Je suis venue te rendre visite. Neal tu m'écoutes.  
- Oui désole.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Mozzie le laissa tout seul. Il pensait encore à ce foutu rêve de malheur. Comment il a pu avec Peter. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas et que ce rêve était une partie réelle...

FIN


End file.
